


Emergancy Patronus

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Hermione, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Girls' Night Out, Sex Talk, embarrassed harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione sends an emergancy Patronus to Harry, for him to collect his drunken wife, before she hexes her into oblivion.





	Emergancy Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 22\. Dez: Expecto Patronum
> 
> Ginny gets so drunken Hermione sends off an emergancy Patronus.

“And ‘is green eyes. Have you seen ’em? Soooo green.” Ginny giggled and tried to grab her glass again, but Hermione put it aside.

“I think you've had enough Ginny.” She scolded her friend, but Ginny didn't listen. She grabbed Hermione's glass instead and downed the firewhisky in one go. Then she hugged Hermione, using her to take most of her weight.

“He iz so cute. You sah him, righht?” 

Hermione shook her head at her friend, and tried to pry Ginny's arms away from her.

“Yes Ginny, he has green eyes.” 

What else was she to do, but agree, while she tried to get her friend out of the pub.

The night was a disaster. She was supposed to be at home, studying her books to find a solution for the pixie invasion they had in Muggle Hampshire. Instead she found herself drinking with Ginny, because she had had a row with Harry. 

Harry wanted to stay the night before Christmas at the Burrow, spending as much time with the family as he could, but Ginny wanted him for herself. Both of them spend a lot time separated, so Hermione understood where Ginny was coming from, but she also knew that Harry cherished the Weasley's above everything else. As if Ginny had heard her thoughts she suddenly started crying again.

“He only mawied me for my family!” She wailed and Hermione was grateful she had put privacy charms up. Else this would be all over the papers by tomorrow. She could already picture the headlines. Ginny Potter in tears over her breakup with war hero Harry Potter. Or even better: Drunken Ginny Potter declares Harry Potter cheating on her with other members of her family.

For a moment Hermione wondered when she had gotten to be so cynical, but decided it didn't matter.

“Here, drink some water.” She trusted a glass into Ginny's hand and hoped the man responsible for this would show up soon. She had send an Patronus half an hour ago, ordering him here. Most likely he was still at work, running around catching dark wizards, unable to come right away. Still Hermione hoped he would show soon. 

As much as she loved Ginny, she wanted to go home to her own husband and just cuddle him, until she forgot all the stuff Ginny had told her in her drunken state.

Like how much she enjoyed sex with Harry, when he took her from behind, and spanked her ass. It was a picture Hermione wanted to forget, and the reason she joined Ginny drinking. Until that comment she had stuck to water.

“I wand ‘im for myself, juzt one fucking night!” Ginny shouted after she set down the water glass with a loud bang.

Muttering to herself, Hermione raised her wand to call Harry for the second time this evening. “Expeto Patronum!” 

When her otter flew out of her wand and swam around her, Hermione took one look at Ginny, and started her message. 

“Harry James Potter, get your woman, NOW! Before I hex you in oblivion, where she will wait for you, if you don't show up here within 5 minutes.” 

Her otter vanished through the roof and Hermione let out a breath. This absolutely wasn't how she had pictured her evening going.

Ginny was still talking about Harry's betrayal and Hermione downed the whisky she had taken from Ginny before, to make her rambling more bearable.

“Did u know ‘e wantz kidz? Little Hawwys?” Ginny asked Hermione now, and looked at her with big eyes. “Smawl little mini Hawwys…” 

“Ok Ginny.” Hermione agreed and looked up, when she finally saw a familiar figure enter the pub.

Clad in his black Auror robes Harry was rushing into the pub from outside. His hair was messy as ever, and he only stopped shortly to look around. When he spotted them he hurried over with eyes wide in horror.

“Harry.” Hermione greeted him coldly and Ginny just starred at him, finally shutting up.

“I'm sorry it took so long Hermione. Chief wouldn't let me go. Everything alright?”

He asked and studied the women sitting at the table with a empty bottle of firewhisky sitting between them.

“Obvious everything is not ok. I didn't send two Patronus because we had such a nice evening.”

“Such lowely green eyes.” Ginny whispered and giggled.

Harry and Hermione both looked at her, but she just kept giggling.

“Take your wife home Harry and for the love of Merlin, stay home Christmas night. How do you want to make kids when you are always stuck at the Burrow when you spend time with your wife.”

Hermione knew she was crude, but she was to drunk to care.

To hell with the whole stupid dispute. 

Harry watched his friend in disbelief, as she got up, and went towards the floo. Looking down at his drunken wife, he gathered her in his arms, shaking his head. He had no idea what this all was about, but listening to Ginny's ramble he got an idea. He blushed from what he heard and hurried to floo home, before anyone else heard what Ginny had to say.


End file.
